civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide
Sid Meier's Civilization® Beyond Earth: Rising Tide is the first expansion pack set to be released for Civilization: Beyond Earth on October 9th, 2015. In addition to new factions, biomes and units, the major new features in this expansion include a brand new diplomacy system, expanded aquatic gameplay, expanded exploration options, and hybrid affinities. New diplomacy system Diplomacy has been rebuilt "from scratch" in Rising Tide. Players can trade for traits that can improve how a civilization functions. A new diplomatic capital system has been added to facilitate diplomacy. Establishing deals with the AI will be much more transparent. Players will know where they stand with other civilizations because of the new fear and respect system found in the game. Finally, the progress of a wars are now tallied with a new war score system. Expanded aquatic gameplay In addition to a slew of new naval units such as the submarine, Rising Tide players can build floating cities that can move around the map. Previously land based resources such as Firaxite can be found in the water. Explorers can also now find resource pods and conduct expeditions in the ocean. Expanded exploration options :For further information, see Artifacts (Rising Tide) and Marvels (Rising Tide) Explorers have much more to do in Rising Tide. Players can now find artifacts that give large bonuses to players. Combining artifacts can lead to buildings and wonders that would not have been available any other way. Finding marvels has can lead to planet wide quests. Harmony explorers also can leash aliens, allowing them to build armies of Aliens to fight for a civilization. Hybrid affinities Earning different affinity points in Rising Tide has a synergistic effect. Units can now be built that require multiple affinity points. Standard units can also be upgraded to new hybrid forms. Additional features *New units *New aliens- Aliens are different colors depending on what biome they are on *New buildings *New wonders *Four new factions are added including the Al Falah (the Middle East), the North Sea Alliance (the British Isles and Scandinavia), and INTEGR (Germany). *Two new biomes, primordial and frigid, have been added. All biomes will have a greater impact on gameplay affecting how Aliens react to the player, and what quests the player may find. *Trade units, conveys and vessels have been merged into a single hover unit that can travel on land and water greatly simplifying trade and increasing trade options. New Sponsors Al Falah *Leader - Arshia Kishk *Bonus - Bonuses to city processes *Capital - Ard INTEGR *Leader - Lena Ebner *Bonus - Diplomatic Agreements are cheaper, costs less to buy buildings and units with diplomatic capital *Capital - Weltgeist North Sea Alliance *Leader - Duncan Hughes *Bonus - Water cities move faster and have higher attack *Capital - Deepcastle Capital city can start on sea Chungsu *Leader - Han Jae Moon *Bonus - Not Revealed Yet *Capital - Not Revealed Yet Capital city can start on sea Preview videos Beyond Earth Rising Tide - Announcement Beyond_Earth_Rising_Tide_-_Hybrid_Affinities E3 Playback - Dissecting the Rising Tide Demo Gallery CivBERTScreen1.png|A floating settlement featuring new alien units. CivBERTScreen2.png|A primordial biome. CivBERTScreen3.png|Resources such as Floatstone and Firaxite can be seen in the water. Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Aquilon screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Arbiter vs Kraken screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Champion screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Gladiator screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Golem shooting screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Hybrid Affinity units screenshot.png Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Maestro screenshot.png Rising Tide Featurette - Frozen Tundra biome.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-08-13 artifacts.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-08-13 Lena Ebner.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 artifact combining.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 potential diplomatic agreements.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 hydracoral.jpg FiraxisOClock video 2015-07-30 diplomacy personality traits-Al Falah 2.jpg See also *User blog:Matt Hadick/What's new in Rising Tide External Links * Official news release * Al Falah's leader preview Category:Rising_Tide